A pirate's life for her
by paulienzavanya
Summary: Alex is a special girl. she ends up with a pirate killian jones. who knows what will happen to them...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time the was a powerful sorcerer. His name was Merlin. Merlin wielded light magic. He once was in love with a women called Nimue. This Nimue eventually became the first dark one. But before this happed they had a little baby girl. They had a big fight about the baby and because of this fight the baby was cursed by light and dark magic. But merlin was concerned about what the baby could become. So he turned the baby to stone so it would not grow anymore till he had found a way to remove the darkness out of the little baby girl. But the day Merlin was trapped inside a tree the spell broke. Now there was a baby lying in the middle of a forest. Lucky for her she was found by a man and woman. Who nurture her till she was all grown up

"get out of bed!" a woman yelled to Alex.

It was a sad day for Alex she felt betrayed. She was looking in the mirror before she would leave her room for the last time. "why?! It's not that I want to be sold! So why would I hurry!" Alex yelled back. She came down the stairs of this little crappy house where she lived for 23 years.

A man gave Alex a angry look "Look girl we have fed and nurture you. You only have cost us money and time. So now we can earn it back by selling you as a slave"

The woman grabbed Alex her wrists and put some leather cuffs on them. Cuffs she could not take off. "now you can't use that evil magic of yours anymore" the woman said.

So here she stood waiting in line to be sold to a complete stranger. She could only hope that the master she would get was kind. Alex suddenly got pushed forward. The time was there. This was the moment she was going to be sold to a stranger. A stranger who would become her master.

"next to be sold a lovely young woman! As you can see very beautiful"

"90 pieces of gold!" yelled a man in the back.

"make it 200!" an other man yelled

"come on people. Who will pay more for this stunning blond!" the auctioneer yelled

"mate! I will pay 10.000 for the girl" yelled a voice out of no where

Alex looked around and then she saw the man and she was speechless. He was incredibly handsome but… it was a pirate. Alex looked at how the pirate bought her. She was afraid. She didn't know what would happen now. A pirate as master…

"come on love" the pirate said. While he took her with him.

Alex was quite and was scared. She was just following the pirate to his ship. When she saw the ship she was amazed. She has never saw something that beautiful build by man.

The pirate guided her to his cabin. " you don't have to be scared love" the pirate said.

Alex looked at him "well this is the first time I have been sold. Idon't know what will happen to me"

"don't worry nothing bad will happen to you. To be fair I wasn't planning to buy a person today. But then I saw you and well… love… someone as pretty as you should not be a slave." After he said that he winked at her

Alex blushed because of the wink " to be fair I don't think any person should be a slave" she said

" you are absolutely right. My name is Killian Jones. I'm captain of this ship, the jolly roger"

"I'm alex, Alexandra middlemist. But alex is fine" she sais insecure.

"well alex I will not threat you as a slave. But I will ask of you to stay for a while on my ship. I could use some company."

Alex looked scared for a moment

"oh no not in that way love, although I wouldn't mind" Killian laughed

"I would like to stay for a while Captain."

" great you can sleep here with me. I wouldn't recommend to sleep with my crew." Killian said while raising an eyebrow.

Alex suddenly got this weird feeling in her stomach watching Killian.

"are you thirsty? Hungry? Shall I get you something?" Killian asked

"I would like something to drink yesh, thankyou"

Killian walked out the wooden door " I'll be right back love"

Alex used this moment to look around. This captain has taste she thought. Everything was made of dark wood. There was a big couch with dark wood and dark red satin. On the other side of the room there was his bed with black bedding. Against the white wooden wall stood a bookcase and a dark rustic table. Some maps hung on the wall.

"here you go love" Killian said walking in with a plait of food and some wine.

"so I will sleep on the couch then" Alex smiled

Killian raised an eyebrow " well I would prefer you in my bed, but alright if you want to sleep on that uncomfortable couch" he said while he made his way to his bed.

"but it is a nice bed" Killian said when he sat on his bed

Alex chuckled.

"so behind this door is the bathroom, you can even take a bath if you want" Killian opened a door across from the couch. "you can fresh up I will be busy with making the ship ready to leave"

Alex locked her self in the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm water and she refresh her self. After two hours she woke up in cold water. She dried off and pulled on a shirt from Killian's wardrobe. The shirt was a bit to large for her, one shoulder was showing but it was fine. She put on some dark brown cotton pants and walked out of the bathroom. She took a book from the bookcase and took it with her to the satin couch. While reading it she fell asleep. An hour later the captain came back. Finding the beautiful woman asleep. He took a blanked and laid it over her.

"good night love"


	2. who did you hook up with?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce776812560f19f68cf26ec0c78920ae"Alex woke up and saw Killian was still asleep so she tried to be as quite as she good be. She looked around and took it all in what happend. She was a bit scared to be on this ship but to be fair she didn't know what else to do. If she would've stayed at land she had nothing and now she still had nothing but at least someone was willing to take care for her. She decides to go on deck and watch the sunrise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77c10fa3f807e163ed2124ef23c55e5"Killian woke up and saw that Alex wasn't there. he looked in the bathroom and saw nothing so he went upstairs to the deck and saw here. her blond hair still in a bun he wonders how it would look like if it was loos. She was wearing his shirt and pants, he chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad73d2bf20428e9e90dbcf6a74a56b0b""My shirt looks good on you" Killian stood behing Alex/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e11c4dd04cb0f685fc4a6c0b211cfcd3"Alex was still looking at the sunrise "yeah it's comfortable" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9e508043726f568ffab2516c5ca094""But those pants, I'm sure they don't flatter your curves" he laughed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c7633b456c58dc0cad183cefe46c166"Alex turned around and raised an eyebrow "and how would you know my curves"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46d6bde7487c695ecdce8d3cec24ec8"Killian laughed "well I can only guess" and he winked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdde834852f6b7bf671fb453d0cfcd08"Alex looked at his hook "So how did you get the hook?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d3a6cff2a295f850d3c7e7712603ed""ever heard of Rumpelstiltskin?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6930c87fa5cce3d27d163471e2040c""I'm quit familiar with him yesh"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a807408b0926d7eec56f24f2b98f14cc""well he... wait what?" Killian looked shocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32851072d43b9ce38eb74d817156e196""how in the bloodyhell do you know him?" he said still in shock/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335bd841a23ae5e4380dd92e0dba5a96"Alex looked at her wrist and fidgeted at her cuffs "well long story short. the first dark one is my mother an my father is Merlin. they had a child before they fight and then to protect me my father turned me into stone till he knew how to get rid of the darkness in me. but then he was turned in a tree and i was back to a baby. people the ones who sold me found me and raised me. Then around the age of 5/6 I discover I could use magic and then sometimes I got visits of Rumpelstiltskin who told me everything. And because he is the dark one he feels somehow connected with me and yeah. and then my... the people who sold me put cuffs on me so I can't use magic anymore and I can't it of." Alex told Killian fast /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53fe102fff678a9227a8bfeb31f5c5a"Killian was astonished "So u can use magic. the first dark one was is your mother and your father is Merlin and wauw. I have to give it to you lass that's one complicated past. But the dark one he took my hand. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9530f34b1b223d337bc93438be4245a7"Alex looked at his hook. "lets make a deal. you help me get rid of these cuffs and I help you get your hand back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09d9b3b951394e98bc846ae0d0a5185""done" Killian said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe29d1263aeaf16069efaf5c5b20ffce"4 days had past and they were now ashore. they had to get some supplies and the crew could get some fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2af09c959b47a60563ee605b02a3e22c""go have some fun, look around at some stores or something here you got some money" Killian said to Alex and gave her a pouch of gold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8998945e901926de4586d9ca2fd7eaa""what are you gonna do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb7469470f72e0f8ffd2b09cb3da7931""I have some business to attend to, make sure you are on board by nightfall love." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9bc4a72acd724bdbbc145fe76399993"Alex walked around and saw a little tailor store. she bought some new clothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb8b49c0e7c98d5243ec12184b39704"is she is going to live life a pirate she can better dress like it she thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f5444054f142f34304c97b426ee408"she was now wearing some black leather pants with black leather boots. A white blouse and a under breast corset thingy. she had some more other clothes in a bag and was walking back to the ship. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73047e9bb6ab0347ded74b616aa9a3f"there was a huge fight on the main street so she took a turn into the little alley's there she bumped into her captain Killian and Smee. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed739456f05affef8aa20884b1e2e520""Killian what are you doing here?" Alex asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b01fbc97e5a8e609d90924c09ce2198""There is a fight on the main street that I don't want to be involved with and in this alley there are some girls I don't want to be involved with.." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ecc3c99256429257fc363b52f188010"Alex looked around the corner and saw a group of girls standing together talking and laughing. they looked like they were hookers. "seems like you have a problem then" Alex said as she tried to hold in a laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c89fb4908fd1c92282af59dc11f25173""Smee take Alex and our stuff back to the ship. Alex you need to help me" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="320a18140d83f5a2977a63a1cf4bfc88"Smee walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615b2f685f3e38afd19249857805e40a""Why don't you want to walk past those girls?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd2a01c3b93448f2aaf14e31c89684e""I have my past with some of them. I shared one bed with one of them one time and some of them are in love with me or something. which I understand of course" Killian raised an eyebrow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="248b755ed33b0b2b803793fab61784ca"Alex looked back at the group. "So whit who did you... hooked up with... get it" Alex laughed as she tapped against his hook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ec5e606970598cfa5418ceb9647661"Killian looked at his hook and hit her head. "not funny" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb8afded3be609bf80de56b5c75fc454""autch okay fine I'll help you. you go first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43616c3d0ddcd76f31b94ef48735a29d"Killian looked confused at her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53b9760b459a8447b953a508776c972""Just trust me" and with that Killian walked toward te group and tried to pass it. but he was stopped by the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198a20148738b1ab46cdcee1b0ba13d6"Alex saw that Killian was practically harassed by the girls and she couldn't help feel a little jealous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e89ba97c7be566db8703c77e8fd233"she walked strait at them "Killian how could you do this. I thought you loved me!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26695955553ef4f0fd4c85ab0c91ccd6"Killian was confused "I euhm I don't..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754a3de69b831740091d4806663efef6""No you come with me right now and w'll talk when we are on your ship!" Alex yelled and took his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d78671147bad662c00ceabce093621f"they walked away from he group "sorry for yelling but it I think it worked" she whispers to him. and hook winked at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9705c00d4b8b104c42c05ed16bf6a477""Stop!" A woman yelled. they turend around to see a angry brunette. "I don't believe you to are together, hook you never liked blondes you prefer brunettes" The woman said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd922708026523d5a081410837b9ad9""Dammit. this woman doesn't know when to stop" Killian whispers to Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f810b5d53b3d26e4f24f85d9196bdb5"Alex rolled her eyes. turend so she stood faces to Killian she looked at the woman an then kissed Killian passionately. Killian responded instantly he knew it was just for show but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccc82ea5a4071eca1d623bf5b0c59d44"The woman stormed off and walked away /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2012fd1b1fafb8d727e7ebbdb5cc46d3"Alex turned around. "we better get back to the ship it's getting late" she said as she walked away/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf61ca8158d9b5d919d5657740859ad""yeah" was all Killian could say while he stood there touching his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88a8aae561e0eca1ce78af4370b53f03"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f467c56571d9ad3094b502f16fb6cf31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!/span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24fe2c0cbc486f57b2d36ee3523d3d0e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"leave a comment of what you think and what you would like to read :D/span /p 


	3. Party and cuts

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08dfdc3f6f997095bd9f6f9696a6b282" Back on the ship Killian had organised a party on his ship and the tavern that was at the dock people could go on his ship in the tavern it was all one great party. Alex had bought a dark red dress. She has quite the figure in it. All people were dress formal. Alex stood in the captains quarter looking in the mirror saying "mirror mirror on the wall who looks the shitiest of them all"... " why won't this hair just work with me " Her hair was in a wedding style bun with curls some loose locks to contour her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34067818969d9728024eb975246c604e"Suddenly Smee walks in. "Miss Alex I got something for you... It's from the captain". He was holding a small box. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3842264edfacfee446e1b002a186eedb"" What is it?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4230a253441bb6dadec99c376f0f8685""Open it" Smee smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6185508dd2e412fe112aa0cf24823361" Alex opens the box and there was a beautiful necklace with crystals and dark ruby's. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever smiled "Is it stolen?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a3648c770def51240522e3bbbf8d921" "No no he bought it... Special for you. Turn around"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89a5cd275fff5eaa8339fc64d03a3427" Alex was looking in the mirror as Smee put the necklace on. "Wauw it's beautiful. Thank you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a77a58c876578eea98bfec024c53ed22"" don't thank me thank the captain" Smee smiled and walked out the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ea0603a9f276d87e95d95fbbdfcda1" Alex looked at herself in the mirror. She was starting to really like her puts on her heels. It were very special shoes made of silver but not solid. Like a lace pattern."Not glass, take that Cinderella"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e972194723c07fcd04fc7b329b5c275e" She walked outside searching for her captain. But he was nowhere to be found. Until she saw him talking to a woman. She looked at him for a moment and then decides that she was not going to interfere them. So she turned around and walked back to the ship. Just as she turned Killian saw she was walking away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32faf6a2ea8af7ce4cfb080c14e27fc6""Alex he yelled'. But she didn't heard it. He found her on deck she was standing on the end of the ship looking at the sea. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e237457d61097760b9acb854a4bf18"" I called your name, didn't hear me?" Killian asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e4f7d43bb3fdd5d320a0b0d39f0e1b"Alex jumped a little "god Killian you scared me, no I didn't... Saw you talking to someone and I didn't want to disturb you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a3c3669d709f582c32e77cfc6c58eb" "Sorry, love you would never disturb me. You could disturb me at any moment at any time and i wouldn't mind" he winked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b89a474efd853618094e6ff532124d" "Well I can imagine a moment" Alex said flirtatious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315a8d8214804681b9d3ac146d717e8c" Killian laughed looked up for a moment. A red blush had covered his cheeks. "That would be the best time to disturb me. Come with me to the party at the tavern?" He stook out his hand/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deac61fecf05a1fdccfa177189768832""Okay" Alex took his hand. "Did I just make The captain Hook blush?" She thought. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f715f8c464b597520f85e025bcf7af"They were having fun at the party they danced and laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e753c5e8a0f2c6655858847ebdc595e4""shall I get you something to drink love?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44cd5940e8d4c49a832ead576d3ee237"Alex smiled "yes please"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adcdec94dca2f2bce9ae7350e460d452"As killian walked away A man walked up to Alex. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04261e58a787fbcf14230e2f7df6b0d4""are you Alexandra middlemist? " the man said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f2e24429f49ab980537c7c0394dfb2""I euhm yesh but how do you..." the man took Alex her hand and pulled her on deck of the ship. nobody was there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90850eed74cdb1c80c8a514c1f043c9""you have magic. use it!" the man demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee14c7811ccefca7eb2f609bf91afaff""but I can't" Alex said confused/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="689b39f4a33a1c873da7501540c6613e"the man became angry and took his dagger and he cut her on her shoulder it was a deep cut. Alex grabbed het shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c17ebbbb953f53bccd2be7877b2bc7""what the hell? I can't use magic these cuffs.." The man quickly cut her jaw but it was just a scratch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a726a3487eededac3c9dd8ec07676a7b""last warning woman!" he took his sword and was ready to stab her. Alex couldn't move, the man was to big. As the man was about to stab her a sword clashed with an other sword. It was killian! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8abf11f25a1b1a8dec96f69c32bbf9fd""leave her alonei" Killian yelled as he fought the man. It was an easy fight for Killian to win and the man ran away. Killian wanted to go after him but he was concerned over Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5821f3d3801e9bbb9c37ae199b4d9e08""love are you alright?" Killian took her face in his hand and turned her face to look at the cut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d9bb69e24b99fb76a310bb5aaeafd58""yeah I'm alright but I have no idea what that was about" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db85fed37085ceeea2644e71f0769388""I don't now love. come with me I'll clean those cuts" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfbfa2422f016e0a0e298e7aeaebecd7"Killian walked to his cabin with Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d66d5ed3821fa8e44ac53740b6d9aad0""go sit on bed" Killian said as he was preparing some stuff to clean the cuts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3620630f925873a29ff2fa33d3054b"he cleaned the cut on her jaw first. then we sat next to her on the bed and cleaned out the cut on her shoulder/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f975b0e5b5b188409a693168d5590c37""this is a deeper one i will put something over it to protect it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d12a7e84457ce4270606fc2b95db67"Killian covered the wound. "all done now." he stared in her eyes. Killian got a weird feeling in his stomach. Alex looked in his eyes. bleu to bleu. they started to lean closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1a77b624d9216da846dd480e6c5c639""oh hell is this going to be the moment he is going to kiss me"Alex thought/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69fd103f0284e8a127c57936ba5f33d"closing in to each other lips almost touching... *BAM!* the door flew open it was Smee.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ed43d2a05db5f01c4dc180d7a715fd"Alex and Killian startled. they both yelled "SMEEEEE!""/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab6664b24bd2a54294f40b3675b92cb"Alex stood up and walked to the bathroom as Killian talked to Smee/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7601585b23fd3b9ffcec7753750eeef"so far for their first real kiss.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c2e8f13dab58a6aff4f6ba93b7b16a"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0231f1bcbf8ff6ef151efd38216d57e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"thank you so much for reading :D . it's so much effort for me to write in English trying to have as less faults as possible. dyslexia... -'/span /p 


End file.
